GAO Reports - 1979
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1979 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Technology: The World Wide Military Command and Control System - Major Changes Needed in Its Automated Data Processing Management and Direction (LCD-80-22) (Dec. 14, 1979). November * Information Technology: Contracting for Computer Software Development - Serious Problems Require Management Attention To Avoid Wasting Additional Millions (FGMSD-80-4) (Nov. 9, 1979). * Auditing and Financial Management: Management Guidelines for Cost Accounting and Cost Control for ADP Systems Design and Development Activities (Nov. 1, 1979). * Computer Performance Evaluation (CPE): An Auditor's Introduction (111121) (Nov. 1, 1979). October * Information Security: Continuing Problems in DOD's Classification of National Security Information (LCD-80-16) (Oct. 26, 1979). * An Informed Public Assures That Federal Agencies Will Better Comply With Freedom of Information/Privacy Laws (LCD-80-8) (Oct. 24, 1979). * Information Technology: Supplemental Security Income Computerized System Development Process (HRD-80-5) (Oct. 16, 1979). * Retirement Security: Social Security Should Obtain and Use State Data to Verify Benefits For All Its Programs (HRD-80-4) (Oct. 16, 1979). * Information Technology: Duplication in the Navy's Management Information Systems Is Costly (LCD-79-113) (Oct. 15, 1979). * Information Technology: Review of HEW Guidelines for Acquiring Automatic Data Processing Systems Under the Social Security Act (HRD-79-126) (Oct. 2, 1979). September * Protecting The Public From Unnecessary Federal Paperwork: Does The Control Process Work (GGD-79-70) (Sept. 24, 1979). * Information Technology: Questions Designed To Aid Managers and Auditors in Assessing the ADP Planning Process (Sept. 9, 1979). * Information Technology: The FBI Operates Two Computerized Criminal History Information Systems (GGD-79-81) (Sept. 7, 1979). * Improvements Needed in the Tennessee Valley Authority's Management and Use of Its Automatic Data Processinq Resources (EMD-79-102) (Sept. 6, 1979). * Information Security: Followup on Computer Security at the Social Security Administration (HRD-79-114) (Sept. 4, 1979). August * Information Technology: Acquisition of Automatic Data Processing Equipment at Federal Judicial Center (B-193861) (Aug. 24, 1979). * Information Technology: Problems Associated With Developing Large, Complex Data Processing Systems (FGMSD-79-49) (Aug. 16, 1979). * Flaws in Controls Over the Supplemental Security Income Computerized System Causes Millions in Erroneous Payments (HRD-79-104) (Aug. 9, 1979). * Better Information Management Policies Needed: A Study of Scientific and Technical Bibliographic Services (PSAD-79-62) (Aug. 6, 1979). * Computer Assisted Information Retrieval Services: Data Files Available Through the GAO Library System (Aug. 1, 1979). July * Telecommunications: Organizing the Federal Communications Commission for Greater Management and Regulatory Effectiveness (CED-79-107) (July 30, 1979). * Information Technology: Immigration and Naturalization Service Proposed Procurement of Automated Data Processing Equipment To Streamline and Update Office Procedures (July 23, 1979). June * Information Technology: Data Base Management Systems-Without Careful Planning There Can Be Problems (FGMSD-79-35) (June 29, 1979). * IRS Can Better Plan For and Control Its ADP Resources (GGD-79-48) (June 18, 1979). May * Information Technology: Veterans Administration's Plans To Noncompetitively Upgrade Its Austin, Texas, Data Processing Center (FGMSD-79-27) (May 23, 1979). * National Defense: An Unclassified Version of a Classified Report Entitled 'The Navy's Strategic Communications Systems-Need for Management Attention and Decisionmaking' (PSAD-79-48A) (May 2, 1979). April * National Defense: Problems Associated With the Worldwide Military Command and Control System (Apr. 23, 1979). March * Information Technology: DOD Automated Systems Security Programs (LCD-79-109) (Mar. 21, 1979). * Telecommunications: Defense Satellite Communications System (LCD-79-103) (Mar. 12, 1979). * Information Security: Improved Executive Branch Oversight Needed for the Government's National Security Information Classification Program (LCD-78-125) (Mar. 9, 1979). February * Information Security: Privacy Protection and Technology (GAO-095385) (Feb. 13, 1979). * Auditing and Financial Management: Changing World of the Computer and Implications of ADP for GAO (Feb. 13, 1979). * Telecommunications: GAO's Need for an Interim Management Data System (MDS) (B-161744) (Feb. 5, 1979). January * Developing a Domestic Common Carrier Telecommunications Policy: What Are the Issues? (CED-79-18) (Jan. 24, 1979). * Information Technology: Automated Systems Security-Federal Agencies Should Strengthen Safeguards Over Personal and Other Sensitive Data (LCD-78-123) (Jan. 23, 1979). * Automated Systems Security-Federal Agencies Should Strengthen Safeguards Over Personal and Other Sensitive Data (LCD-78-123) (Jan. 23, 1979). * Information Technology: A Methodology for Reviewing Computer Software (Jan. 1, 1979). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1979